


Стимул

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Все мы порой нуждаемся в стимуле, чтобы (вы)жить.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 2





	Стимул

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.

Питер Хейл — самый опасный из известных тебе людей, обладающий гибким умом, недюжинной силой и отменным сарказмом. Умеющий проникать под кожу и ломать кости — в прямом и переносном смыслах, он смертелен в больших дозах.

А еще он привыкший ловко заговаривать зубы, очаровывать одним взглядом и делать предложения, от которых невозможно отказаться.

Очень скоро ты встречаешься со спасительной темнотой, а, открыв глаза, обнаруживаешь себя подвязанной на цепях к высокому потолку незнамо где. Самое паршивое, что Питер подвешен рядом. Несмотря на струйку крови, стекающую с уголка губ, его улыбка по-прежнему ослепительна.

— Лидия, золотце, ты в порядке?

Ты только фыркаешь, но этого Питеру, кажется, вполне достаточно. Он ерзает, дергая свои путы, и ты понимаешь, что цепи медленно, но уверенно опускаются вниз. Твое дыхание сбивается, когда ты замечаешь, что вы двигаетесь по направлению к огромному котлу, наполненному черной кипящей жижей. Запах смолы въедается в нос, и тебе отчаянно хочется чихнуть.

— Девочка моя, прежде чем удариться в истерику, **_не найдешь ли ты для меня пары секунд_**?

— О, — восклицаешь ты, поражаясь тому, как эхо разносит твой голос складским, кажется, помещением, — **_для тебя у меня есть даже целая минута_**. Аккурат до того, как меня захлестнет вонючей жидкостью, и я умру от её переизбытка в собственных легких.

Питер смеется — что вообще неуместно в этой ситуации! — и снова подает голос:

— Ты так и не ответила мне на очень важный вопрос.

— Серьезно, Питер?! — ты попросту взбешена. — Сейчас?

Питер неловко дергается, видимо, пытаясь пожать плечами:

— Мне нужен стимул, чтобы выжить.

Ты поджимаешь губы, считаешь про себя до десяти, наблюдая, как приближается черная смоляная гладь, и тихо произносишь единственное слово:

— Да.

Мгновением спустя помещение содрогается от громкого взрыва, и тебя с ног до головы окутывает плотный и горячий дым, смешанный с мелким пыльным крошевом.

Последующие несколько десятков минут своей жизни ты предпочла бы вычеркнуть из памяти. Как, пожалуй, и весь этот день. За исключением ответа на волнующий Питера вопрос.

И это так удивительно.

Ведь ты — Лидия Мартин. Королева старшей школы Бикон-Хиллз, получившая свой статус не за красивые глаза и роскошные рыжие волосы, а благодаря невиданному упрямству и желанию добиваться своего. Ты чрезвычайно умна, рассудительна и проницательна.

А еще чертовски расположена к самопожертвованию ради друзей, семьи и благородного дела. В тебе бурлит дар банши, с тобой говорят умершие, и, поведай ты это кому-нибудь, то до конца дней получишь нелестное клеймо «сумасшедшая».

Хотя, возможно, ты и вправду немного «того».

Иначе как объяснить, что спустя несколько недель ты снова находишься рядом с ослепительно улыбающимся Питером. На вас нет цепей, вас не пытаются убить — разве что Стайлз, выполняющий роль шафера, взглядом; но ты, вздохнув, все равно улыбаешься Питеру в ответ и протягиваешь ему ладонь.

_Тебе тоже нужен стимул, чтобы жить._

В этот раз твое «Да» звучит громко и уверено.


End file.
